


The game

by WriterInk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Confused conner, Innocent conner, M/M, Smut, Swearing caus its Hank, What am I doing with my life?, i dont even know, nearly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: Gavin said it's a fun game, he said I would like it...Hank comes home to a very scared android





	1. Chapter 1

Walking pass Gavin's desk, something caught his eyes. Stopping in his tracks, taking a good look at what was displayed on the screen. There was a woman laying on her back, naked, legs spread wide apart while the man slowly entered her. The video was paused, it made Conner think. 'What are they doing? Why are they doing that? Does it hurt? Is it fun?' Questions flew in his head. Conner frowned not understanding what he was seeing. 

"Oh! Ken doll! What the fuck are you doing?!" Gavin shouted across the room, making his way over to Conner who simply stood there waiting for him

"What are you watching?" Conner asked looking at Gavin who was now bright red 

"Piss off plastic!" Then something in Gavin clicked a smirk was carved into his lips, his shadow towered over Conner who tilted his head not understanding whats going on. Grabbing a hold of Conner's writs, fear grew within the android's eyes, he tried to yank his writs free but Gavin kept his grip, stepping forward, closing the gap between him and the shorter male.

"You're coming with me,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank groaned, bursting through the front door, stumbling in to meet Sumo who jumped up to greet his owner only to get pushed away. Slamming the door shut, grumbling under his breath, making his way over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer, throwing the lid off before forcing half of it down his throat but something felt off no matter how hard he tries to relax. Was it because Conner wasn't with him? 

"Where the fuck is Conner," Hank mumbled. "He left a note telling me he left early and he isn't here," Hank rubbed his eyes looking down at Sumo who lay by his feet, on his collar was a piece of paper attached to it. Unfolding the paper his eyes scanned the words.

'Come up stairs~' 

Hank felt suspicious this was new, Conner would off called Hank to come up not leave a note wrapped around Sumo's collar. Rising to his feet, placing the bottle down on the table. He reached his room to find, Conner's clothes scattered outside the door. Worry struck Hank. He ran into the room hoping nothing bad has happened...

Hank felt his heart stop...

There was Conner, sitting on his keens, with nothing on but his white shirt that was wide opened. A rope was wrapped around his neck, all the way down to his hands that were bound behind his back, he was blindfolded, a red gag sat on his lips, muffled moans could be heard as the vibrator did its job, widening the android's tight entrance. There was a bright blue collar wrapped around his neck, it was a dog's collar, on the tag it read Conner's name. Flushed blue cheeks, smooth skin.

On the nightstand, there was a note;

I hope you have fun with your plastic toy, I did, so will you Now don't leaving him waiting.

Hank growled, throwing the note to the side, slowly creeping his way up to Conner. Cupping Conner's cheek, pulling the gag down, allowing Conner to speak.

"D-Detective Reed, c-can you remove t-the ah!! The t-toy now? Mmhhh," Conner panted shifting unconformably, trying to loosen the toy but only to push it deeper into himself.

"Ah!! P-Pease!! Ahh!" Conner begged Hank could feel himself get hard, just by listening to Conner beg for mercy 

"H-Hank will be c-coming ah!! home! Please!! L-Let me go!" Hank drew himself closer, kissing Conner roughly, bitting down onto Conner's lips earing a moan, forcing his tongue into his mouth, brushing his tongue pass the android's teeth, he gasped at the feeling. Hank's hands travelled up to one of the Conner's nipples, pinching, squeezing, rubbing it between his fingers, travelling down to Conner's collarbone, he kissed his neck, trying to find the sweet spot if he had one.

"Ahh!! D-Detective R-Reed!!" Hank smirked into his neck, licking, sucking on the same spot over and over again before biting down, leaving a mark, planting another kiss on Conner's lips, his hand slid down to Conner's entrance, pulling the toy out, slipping his fingers into him, stretching him open, gasps and pants left the android's lips as Hank thrust into him.

"S-Stop it! Ahh!!! P-Please! It f-feels wired!!" Conner cried, the blindfold became wet, Conner was crying, he was trembling agents Hank's fingers. He froze.

"T-This isn't funny anymore!! P-Please!!"

"L-Let me go!!"

"I d-don't like this!! T-This game isn't fun!!" Gullit climbed Hank like a tree, removing his fingers, he lifted the blindfold up, meeting Conner's wet brown eyes. Hank wore a worried expression. 

"H-Hank!! I- It's not-" Conner struggled to find the words as tears rolled down his face, Hank cupped his cheeks, drying his eyes, placing a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead

"It's alright, Conner, I'm here now," Hank felt guilty for telling him a lie, he felt guilty for touching Conner.

"D-Detective Reed s-said that it was a g-game and that i-it would be fun..." Conner cried as a hand trailed up his side, sending shivers down his spin, Hank slowly untied Conner's hands, pulling him into a hug, drawing circles on his back, sneaking his hand down back to his entrance.

"Conner, I need you to relax, this might hurt," Hank warned earing a small nod from Conner

"Alright," Conner replied, he jolts up in surprise when Hank's fingers found its way back into of Conner, held onto Hank's shoulders with closed eyes. Once Hank was down, he removed his fingers, self-lubrication, unzipping his pants, letting it fall to his feet, his member hung hard with pre-cum leaking out if its tip.

"Conner, we're going to finish the game, alright?"

"I don't w-want too," He whined

"I know, but the sooner we get this over with the sooner we finish,"

"Can we just end it here?"

"No, we have to finish it," 

"I don-Ahh!!!" Conner cut himself off by moaning as the tip of Hank entered him, he clung to Hank for dear life, hiding his face into Hank's shoulder, hiding his blue face. Hank planted a small kiss on his neck. "H-Hank, I don't like it," Conner whimpered, it was just the tip and Conner already wants to stop, Hank doesn't want to hurt Conner but he doesn't want to stop, he couldn't, not when he is this close to being inside Conner.

The feeling of being inside of the sweet, innocent and pure Conner, its every mans dream (Well that is when you meet him) letting his walls close in tight around their member, with him covered in their cum, laying on his back as he drools all over himself they would fuck him hard and good, with him looking up at them as he sucks their dick like a popsicle. Those big, baby brown eyes filled with lust, he begs for more, for more of the 'popsicle', for more of the 'sugar', him becoming sensitive to their touch. Its just too good to be true, to be a dream but now sitting on Hank's lap was a crying, scared, hurt Conner, he was trembling, crying his eyes out as he clings onto Hank like a koala bear and its tree. 

He's scared...Conner's scared, he has never done this before and has no idea what it. First, he was tied up, bouned agents his will with a toy in his entrance. Second, he was blindfold and gaged, he couldn't see nor speak, he couldn't cry out for help and each touch he felt, surprised him. Conner's cries were muffled by Hank's shoulder, he could feel the tears hit his skin. He was hurt, who knows what Gavin did to him before Hank returned. Whimpers left his lips, trying to tell Hank to stop but he couldn't Gavin 'taught' him not to protest, he wanted to push Hank away but he couldn't Gavin 'taught' him not to disobey.

"Conner," Hank spoke 

"Y-Yes," Hank pulled out of Conner, pulling out of the hug, looking into Conner's glazed eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Hank brushed his thumb passed the android's lips

"I-It's alright, l-lets carry on," Conner forced a smile but Hank could see right through him, his eyes no longer lit up, his eyes were dull, emotionless, cold, just like the first time he met Conner.

"No, Conner, what the fuck is going on? Frist you were refusing to finish and now you want to carry on?" Hank's eyes narrowed

"It's n-nothing!!" Conner replied too fast for Hank's liking 

"What did that bastard do to you?" 

"H-He didn't do anything to me," Fear flashed in Conner's eyes

"Don't lie to me," 

"I'm fine," Conner cupped the older man's face with a broken smile

"Don't worry," Hank refused to believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank opened his eyes to find, Connor all curled up in a ball, whimpering in his sleep, tears rolling down his face as he hugged himself close. 

He was having a nightmare...

He couldn't see anything but he felt dirty, vulnerable, weak underneath the unknown, they were laughing at him, at how weak he was, at how defenceless he was, they laughed and laughed, he wanted it to stop. The touching, the laughing, the humiliation, he was terrified, he didn't like it, he didn't like being touched...he didn't understand this feeling called lust, he didn't understand any of it, not one bite. He wanted it all to go away, to leave him alone, it hurts, it's scary.

"Connor?" Hank called out, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder earning a louder whimper, he yanked his shoulder out from Hank's touch, still with his eyes shut.

"S-Stop...please..." Connor whispered, turning onto his side, trying to get away from Hank's touch, shaking his head.

"N-No more!! Please!! S-Stop!!" Connor began to yell. Hank panicked, what was happening? Why can't he wake Connor up?

"Connor?!" Hank grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulder, hosting him up on to his lap, the android squirmed in the man's hold, trying to get himself freed, trying to get away. 

"N-No!! LET GO!! I DONT WANNA!! LET GO OF ME!!" Connor yelled, throwing his hands and feet all over the place, not wanting to be touched.

"Shit, Connor!" Hank held his mouth that had been split, once he was hit, Connor took the chance to escape, still with his eyes shut tight, he ran for the door but once his feet touched the wooden floor, his eyes snapped wide open. Stumbling to the floor, Connor's eyes widen in fear, he didn't move from the floor, he lay there staring at Hank in fear, his body trembled, tears rolling down his face. Hank rose from the bed, slowly making his way over to the trembling boy, he held out his hand for him only to earn a whimper from Connor who turned his head away with closed eyes.

"Connor," Hank breathed out his name, stopping in his tracks, in Connor's eyes Hank wasn't there, instead there was someone else, someone who forced Connor to do things he didn't like, someone who tied him up, someone who laughed at him, someone who has now made him live in fear, someone he doesn't remember..."Connor, It's me, Hank," Connor slowly opened his eyes, turning his head back over to Hank.

"H-Hank..." Connor slowly sat up but didn't dare to go to Hank, "I-Is it really you...?" Connor slowly reached out to the man but only to withdraw his hand back in fear, "No, it's ok, It's really is me," Hank took a step closer, "H-Hank..." New tears began to form in the boy's eyes, "I-I'm scared...W-Where were you...?" He cried, jumping up into the man's arms, crying into his chest. 

"W-Why did you leave me?"

"D-Don't ever leave me!"

He cried and cried and cried...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor sat still in his chair, hands moving across the page, head down, not making any eye contact with anyone until someone slammed their hands onto Connor's desk, he jumped, head shot up to lock eyes with them, fear grew fast and panic kicked in. 

"Oi! Plastic prick! What's with you today?!" Gavin spat, Connor lowered his eyes, hands dropping to his lap, twitching. "I'm talking to you! You useless piece of junk!!" Gavin growled, grabbing a hold of Connor's collar, pulling him up from his chair, letting it hit the ground, sending eyes over towards them. Finally, terror kicked in. Connor slammed his eyes shut, tears falling from his eye, he cried out in distress, LED flashing yellow, his hands found it's away onto Gavin's chest, pushing him as hard as he could, sending Gavin to the floor with a thud, Connor ducked under his desk, he curled up into a ball, hands covering his ears trying to block the laughter out.

"Stop!! S-Stop!! Please!!" Connor cried, LED flashing Yellow, threatening to turn red.

"Please!!"

"N-No more!!"

"I'm begging you..."

"NO MORE!!" 

"PLEASE!!"

"IT HURTS!"

"I DON'T LIKE IT!!"

"STOP!!" 

"PLEASE!!"

"S-STOP!!"

"HANK!!!" Connor screamed out, almost ripping his hair out until he felt someone knelt in front of him.

"Connor," It was Hank, Hank's here!! There's nothing to be afraid of...r-right? He won't leave too right? he won't laugh, right? R-Right? Right?! RIGHT!!

"Connor! Lisen to me," 

"Calm down, it's alright, I'm here now, no one can hurt you, it's alright, we're all friends here, no one will hurt you," Hank's voice softened, "Come on now Connor, you have to get out of there...look how about we go home? Yeah? We go home to Sumo, yeah? How about that?" Hank asked.

"H-Home...Sumo...." Connor mumbled, LED slowing down. Good, he's calming down now. The android, slowly relaxed, he looked like a child...he acted like a child...something isn't right...someone messed with his system, no wonder Connor can get scared so easily. The boy slowly crawled out from under the desk into to Hank's chest, like a cat, he rubbed his face up agents Hank's chest. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, he shook, not liking the attention. A-Are are they going to laugh?

"H-Hank...are they going to l-laugh?" Connor whimper, hiding his face into the man's chest, listening to his heartbeat

"No, I won't let that happen," Hank gave the other officers a look, sending them back to work. "There, their all gone now, no one's going to laugh," Hank held Connor close to his chest, rocking back and froth, sending the boy into sleep mode.


End file.
